


Anything

by Existinghook



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, There is literally no plot, first vicbourne, i really don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existinghook/pseuds/Existinghook
Summary: They hadn’t ventured into the realm of light bondage in the two years since, but…maybe.





	Anything

He wakes on his back and she’s standing beside the bed dressed in his shirt.

“Hey. Brought you some water.” She hands him the glass. Watches him drink silently. Takes the glass back when he finishes, places it on the table next to the bed without breaking eye contact.

He feels like he’s being stalked. Hunted. He doesn’t let his eyes drop from hers, willingly her prey willing to play the part of her prey. When they first started, she was so timid - no confidence in her desires, her needs, no confidence in herself. He made it a point to show her that anything, anything -

_‘God, Victoria, anything you want.’ He’d told her as he thrust himself in and out in a dazzlingly slow motion. ‘Anything. I’ll do anything for you. Worship you for hours, eat you until you’re begging me to stop while you gasp out your tenth orgasm, keep you on the edge of orgasm for as long as I please until I choose to let you fall, or let you torture me with no release for ages if it pleases you.’ At the last she’d gasped and clutched at him - nails digging into, hips pulsing against his, his name on her lips like a prayer._

_‘William….”_

\- anything she wanted he would do for her. They hadn’t ventured into the realm of light bondage in the two years since, but…maybe.

“I have an idea, Lord M.” She’d only done up one button of his shirt, right in the middle. He was teased with glimpses of her breasts and taunted by the view between her thighs (a heart-stopping Brazilian wax this month so he could see everything) as she moved closer to where he lay towards the middle of the bed. “I want to make a bet with you. A bet that I can last longer than you.” As she said the last, she straddled him, knees on either side of his hips, sitting back on his thighs.

Her hands went to his bare chest, spanning over the muscles that always fascinated her as they moved and bunched as he moved above or behind or beside her. Her eyes had yet to leave his and he was hypnotized - unable to move or resist even if he wanted to.

“An interesting bet, Ma’am.” Reverting to her title as she had done his. The word falling as naturally from his own lips as his own name.

“I think so. You see, I plan to torture you tonight. Well, both of us, really. You see, tonight I plan to mount you but only take the very tip of you inside me. Thus, the bet. I bet that tonight, while we’re both hovering just on the edge of ecstasy for eternity, that you will break before I will and that you pull me down onto you completely before I willingly sink down myself. What say you to that, Lord M? Do you think it a fair wager?”

He could barely breathe while his hands wandered her bare thighs and knees, nails lightly scratching. “And the winner, Ma’am? What does the winner get?”

She smiled down at him, her hands going to either side of his head as she brought her face to within a breath away from his, “Oh, I think we’ll both win tonight. But, to humor you, let’s say the winner gets five quid. Deal?” Her teeth caught his bottom lip before he could answer so his own _deal_ was garbled.

She all but devoured him, teeth and lips and tongue. Her nails bit into his chest again, and when she released him the blood rushed to the surface to form bright red crescents on his chest. She resumed her place right above him.

Trying to gain some semblance of restraint, lest he go off the second she takes him in, he asked her, “And the terms of this deal, Ma’am?”

“Terms?” She seemed genuinely perplexed at the notion.

“Yes, Ma’am. Terms. For example, are you allowed to touch me?” He craned his neck up so latch his lips around her earlobe. Sucked. Whispered. “Are you allowed to kiss me? Can you run your fingers around my nipples and anywhere else you would like?” His head dropped to the pillow again. His eyes met hers, dazed and glazed over with arousal at the simple thought of touching him. She had no idea what she did to him. He would slit his wrists for her if she asked to see his heart beat for her.

“Yes, I think I would like that, Lord M. I think you’ll weaken ever faster if I’m also driving you wild with every tool at my disposal.” Her eyes and mouth set in a smug countenance.

“And me, Ma’am? Will you have me use my hands?” He drew his fingers down her legs and around to the back of her things, his touch feather-light. “Will you have me touch anywhere it pleases me?” His hands rounded her bum and squeezed, parting the two perfect rounds. As his hands moved closer together, closer to the cleft of her, he met her eyes, staring deep into them. And when his finger pressed ever so lightly against the tight pucker, her eyes widened on his. “Anything, Victoria.” He said to her, voice rough like he’d smoked a pack a day since birth instead of the brief time in his youth.

Silence enveloped them as she absorbed this new foreign sensation - excitement shooting up her spine despite her uncertainty. She kept her eyes locked on his as she pushed back against his finger slowly. When he was only the slightest bit inside she froze and let her head drop to his chest.

“Jesus, Will. What you do to me. What you give to me.”

She crushed her mouth to his and brought her hips to rub her clit against his cock, letting her wetness lubricate the slide. And as she moved on him, he let his finger enter her to the first knuckle and retreat. Let her feel, let her experience this new pleasure he gave to her. When they pulled apart for air, he asked her, not stopping his finger. “Are those the terms, Ma’am? Will you have me touch you? _Anywhere_?”

And he slid his finger in until his palm was on her ass - the fit tight but not painful. She wailed as her hips stopped and shuddered against his, grinding down against his shaft, driving him mad with the need to thrust and take and claim.

He left his finger inside her as she came down from her high.

“Gorgeous, Victoria. You’re gorgeous, my girl. My beautiful, sexy, captivating, girl.” His free hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her to his chest.

After she’d regained her breath and he’d had time to relax a little - his hard on wilting only slightly - he asked, “Are you pleased with those terms, Ma’am?”

She cleared her throat as she pushed up on shaky arms, met his eyes, “That wasn’t fair. You know I’m sensitive after I come. You’re trying to cheat on our bet, Lord M.”

“Not at all, Ma’am. I was just ensuring you understood the question. You know how I love the hands-on method in teaching, Ma’am. I find I get the best results that way. Would you not agree, Ma’am?” He looked up at her innocently, his finger still buried inside her.

“Hmm. Indeed, Lord M. However, you see, this night is about me testing you.” Her gaze was steely as could be given that her eyes were still slightly drowsy from her high. She rotated her hips on his stiffening member, but stopped with a moan when she inadvertently moved on his finger as well.

“You need not worry about testing me, Victoria. I have been ready to explode for you since I awoke and saw you standing there. In my shirt.” His eyes blazed as she slowly rotated her hips again, adjusting to the new movement inside her.

Her breathing sped up as she tried her hardest to keep her pace as slow as possible, “I see. I sympathies with you, Lord M. I really do. You see, I was in the same condition the other day. Do you remember?” Her eyes closed and her nostrils flared as she recalled how she had been on edge half the day, waiting and wondering and begging for him.

_He’d made her wear a small wireless vibrator inserted inside her all day. She sat at her desk as she was brought nearly to peak over and over again but never allowed to fall. She was desperate by the time he came into her office for their prescheduled lunch meeting, but they had not discussed the merger as planned. No, he’d pressed her down on the couch in the corner meant to receive high level delegates and corporate leadership with coffee, and spread her thighs - used his mouth on her clit while he turned up the vibrator slowly. He made her bite down on a pillow before she came to ensure no one would hear her scream her release. When she’d come down from her high, he turned it down to the lowest setting but not off completely. He’d stood and watched her as her eyes blinked open, his fingers nimbly undoing his pants and pulling his cock free. Then, with naught a word, he placed both feet on either side of her legs and brought his cock to her mouth. ‘Suck.’_

He recalled perfectly, but hadn’t thought she’d be this creative in her revenge. “Yes, Ma’am, I do remember the day of which you speak. As I recall, I did reward your patience.”

“And rewarded you will be, but for your earlier insolence and in answer to your question: I may touch you, but you may not touch me. You may place your hands on my thighs or knees, but nowhere else. Understood?” Her eyes met his, holding him to an answer.

“Yes, Ma’am.” And he slowly removed his finger, pulling out knuckle by knuckle until only the tip was inside once more, giving her the chance to move back down onto him if she so choose. He smirked as he saw the short battle in her eyes before she lifted off his finger completely, but not without a sharp gasp as he finally passed that sensitive ring.

He placed his hands on the bed for now as she raised up to lower herself down onto him until only his tip was inside her.

His hand snapped back as he felt that velvet slide wrap around him, hands gripping the sheets now. He gave himself maybe five minutes. He wasn’t trying to be a hero and he had nothing to prove - all too willing to let her “win” if it meant having her fully on him. But her bet isn’t what this was about. This was about her finally having complete control over at least one aspect of her life.

“God, you feel good, Lord M.” Her words and her rough voice caused him to twitch against the spongy sensitive spot right behind her clit. He would’ve sworn he felt her get wetter.

“Now, let’s see. Where should I touch you first? Hmm? Have I ever told you, Lord M, what my first fantasy of you was? The very first thing I thought about you while pleasuring myself, William. Would you like to know what it is?” And she pulled almost completely off of him making them both moan in frustration, she stayed there and watched as he struggled to maintain composure and not break.

“God, yes. What-” he gasped and switched his grip to her knees. “What did you think about, Ma’am?” He clenched and unclenched his jaw in an effort to draw his attention to something other than the sweet sweet torment she was putting him through.

But she didn’t answer and he opened his eyes to find her pupils absolutely blown. He knew that look. Arousal; pure and unadulterated. Whatever he had just done had flipped a switch in her. He would love to know what it was so he could repeat it for the next fifteen years. However, her silence in the current circumstances was a bit concerning, so, “Victoria? What’s wrong?”

She seemed to collect herself upon his question and brought her hips down and her hands up to his jaw at the same time. “Here.” Her fingers against his mandible and the very muscles he was just clenching and down to where his neck met his jaw. “Right here. You used to stand next to me, do you remember? When I first took over after my Uncle died. You would stand just to my right or left and I’d have to look up at you to see you. And I’d see this spot right here and wonder what it would be like to kiss you there.” She did so now - opened mouth with her tongue scratching up his overnight growth. “Or bite you.” And his groan was from deep within as his hands moved a little higher on her thighs. “Or mark you there. As mine.” Her lips latched onto the sensitive skin right under the corner of his jaw and he broke.

_She’d been twenty years old when she took her place as head of the company. So eager, so desperate for his approval, so responsive. It was intoxicating. He’d taken to standing by her side to help guide her though some of the programs and important programs. He was hers from the very first._

He gave in with a shout and gripped her hips to pull her down completely onto him. But even in his abandon he didn’t flip them even as his hips drove up into her and his hands pulled her even further down into him. This was her show, but dear god he hoped she got to the finale soon.

She released her mouth with an audible pop and braced her palms on his chest again. “I win,” was all she said as she moved her hips in earnest - up, down, around, up, down, around, up, down, arou-

He had time to gasp out the words _coming_ and _Victoria_ before the blinding pleasure took him and he emptied himself within her. She followed him only moments later, hips once again stuttering against his.

Later, with her head on his chest, she says, “Thank you.” “Anything, Victoria. I will do anything you want. You are my very life.” He drifts off after she does, with his nose buried in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. And I keep getting flashes of little snippets from this weird world where Victoria is the CEO and Lord M is from a lesser department. But I don't know.


End file.
